Alone I Break
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: She's dying and no ones there, there must be someone out there who cares! but there she was saying its going to be better tomorow, but there cant be no tomorow, she will be gone.Nothing can hide the fact that shes dying miserably on her own, or is she?


Dear Readers,

haha that sounds a little too cheesy for me lol but this one is actually inspired my the song 'Alone I Break" by KoRn and of course Kagura's death,

Please review and enjoyy! I dont usually say that lol but please do!

* * *

_Alone I Break_

_Pick me up, been bleeding too long. _She sat there alone. Feeling free yet unaided. _Right here. Right now. _Finally, her freedom, all she ever wanted, to be as free as the wind! But this isn't what she imagined, she used to imagine being free, she can do whatever she wants, having her heart back is what she wanted, but she's no free. She can't move from the spot she landed. It was horrible, she can't just loose like this! She's alone. At least someone must've cared for her… at least there's one out there who cares for her…

It hurts so bad, right there on her chest, right next to her heart. But in a few moments it will be gone. She will be gone._ I will make it go away, can't be here no more. Seems as if the only way, _is to die alone. _I will soon be gone. _

Sesshoumaru. For the first time in her short life, she felt her heartbeat, faster this time, she smiled silently. She was alone, alone with these flowers and her feelings for him._ These feelings will be gone._ Now she feels ridiculous, thinking that man would ever care for someone like her! The simple thought made her smirk and laugh at herself. How can he care for her if he only think about was himself? She never had him. He never cared. He won't even give a shit about her, she's just one of Naraku's incarnation. Just another incarnation Sesshoumaru would've loved to kill.

Rustling sounds she heard, looking up it was him. He- no this is no true! He came for her!! She must be hallucinating, on top of it her head hurts. She was just imagining he was there, just because she was alone and thinking about him on her last minutes in this wretched world. But no she wasn't just imagining, he did came for her - or at least that's what she wants to think, that he came for her. _Now I see the times they changed, leaving doesn't seem so strange, I am hoping I can find, where to leave my hurt behind. All the shit I seem to take, all alone I seem to break. _

"What're you-"

"I came following Naraku's stench," he told her.

"I see, you must be disappointed, I am not Naraku." her sarcasm overflowing, but deep inside she hoped that he came for her… not because he sensed Naraku's scent.

"I knew it was you,"

Now, that statement made her heart beat faster once again.

"You came knowingly, huh?"

He looked as if he wanted to do something, wanted to carry her and put her somewhere he thinks much more suitable. She smiled.

"You going?" he touched the hilt of Tenseiga.

Once more she looked shocked. So maybe Sesshoumaru did cared for her, maybe even loved her. She fell for him what's to say he didn't? Just those looks he gives her. She had a feeling. But sometimes doubt it since it was Sesshoumaru after all. A walking ice block. It must've been love. But now is too late to even let him know, so she didn't bother. Though something tells her that he knows already. That's why he came for her. Sad to say but she needs to go, she didn't want to but she can feel her body disintegrating into thin air. _Shut me off, I'm ready, heart stops, I stand alone, but can't be on my own. _

She smiled one last time. Silently thanking him for coming, at least now she's not alone. _Now I see times they change leaving doesn't seem so strange, I am hoping I can find where to leave my hurt behind, all the shit I seem to take all alone I seem to break. _Ashes went with the wind while tears streamed down her face. He came to see her one last time. It was one of her wish, she might've not gotten the ultimate wished she wants, but Sesshoumaru came, she wasn't alone. He was with her. But now he's alone. Never had a chance to be with him. But had the chance to be with her.

* * *

For any updates go in my profile!! and for those of you who reads Love and Glamorous by KeaAus7034 go to my profile for updates!

Hope you enjoyy and please review!


End file.
